


A bittersweet victory

by Mar_69



Series: Tales of young heroes [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: After Wally's death, Dick searchs comfort in Bruce.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tales of young heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	A bittersweet victory

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Victory

“You did a good job.”

Dick sneaked into Bruce's room, hugging himself, he was sitting at the end of the bed, hair wet, wearing an old t-shirt of Bruce, his eyes were red and puffy, tense, breaking Bruce hearth, despite being the reliable and sure hero, he was young, extremely young, and now, crying his eyes out, Bruce was seeing the nine-year-old boy he took under his wing.

“I killed him.”

“Kid Flash dead wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it is!” he shouted, sobbing “If I didn’t ask Artemis to go undercover, Wally will stay at home and…”

“And the world would be destroyed, you won.”

When Dick was little, he used to run for Bruce’s hugs, the nights he woke up for nightmares or was incapable of sleep, he crawled under the blankets, holding Bruce near, on awful patrols he hid under Batman’s cape, being carried by Bruce, talking his ear off, but the worst moments were when Dick didn’t crave the attention, just staying there, or running for solitude.

“What are you going to do?” Bruce sat at Dick’s side, stroking his hair, pulling the boy close,

“I can’t be there, look at the team, I…” he sobbed again, hard, painfully “For a year, I lied, right to their faces, and got one of them killed, I can’t B, I can’t.”

“You know, you’re still a hero, their leader.” Dick hugged him, his head on the crook of his neck, his arms around Bruce's torso, holding him tight “But I can offer you a case, deep undercover, no contact from the team if you want to go away.”

The boy just mumbled, his breath shacked, just holding Bruce.

“You can overthrow an evil spy organization.”

Lifting Dick, Bruce moved the blankets, putting the boy down and laying with him, drawing circles on his back, humming the man on the flying trapeze, feeling how Dick melted on his arms, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a big series on the Young Justice series, filling the time jumps, developing after the third season, I have a lot of ideas, short and long fics, I'm used the whumptober to write it, I hope you like it.


End file.
